


First Kisses & Quilt Forts

by peachaspie



Series: Connections (Haikyuu!! AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Eyeliner, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied mental illness, Karasuno, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Makeup, Mental Health Issues, Nekoma, Sleepovers, Sleepy Kenma, The Color Pink, Train Rides, again kind of, boys in makeup, hinata wants kenma to be happy, kenma is confused, kenma is seeing a therapist, kenma's mother is mentioned, kind of, kuroo is mentioned, mascara, notsoplatonic!kenhina, notsoplatonic!kuroken, quilt forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/pseuds/peachaspie
Summary: “Colors don't have genders,” he shot back, praying that he didn’t look as embarrassed as he was.The first year suddenly lit up with a new idea. “Neither does make-up,” and with that, he dashed out of his bedroom, leaving Kenma with half a fort and a slice of pizza.(Kenma enjoyed this more than he would've admitted.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Kenhina fic!! I don't usually write Hinata, so I hope he's not ooc! Please tell me any improvements I could make!!!
> 
> Another note: this might be in it's own little universe of a hq!au just where some circumstances are different from the anime/manga, and i might add onto the au with different characters and storylines?? idk we'll see

Hinata talked with his hands. 

 

Kenma couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

On one hand, it scared the living crap out of the second year, but on the other hand, it was… interesting? Kenma had never met anyone like Hinata, and he had found himself infatuated. Maybe that was too strong of a word. Or maybe it wasn’t. 

 

He felt like he had been dwelling on everything. Kuroo had always told Kenma to just stop, breathe, and give his mind a break, but the problem was that he didn't know how to. It was like he was thinking of everything at once, and the stress was just piling on and on, and all of the things in his brain were mushing together, and--

 

Kenma shook his head. He wasn’t going to let himself slip back into that place, not tonight. His eyes stared out the train window at the shapeless building and the faceless people that kind of reminded him of ants. 

 

His phone vibrated in his lap, flashing Hinata’s contact name, Carrot, with a picture of Hinata’s face photoshopped onto--unsurprisingly--a carrot. Kenma smiled to himself as he answered the call. 

 

“ _ Kenma, Kenma, Kenma! _ ” Hinata’s voice was loud, ecstatic. 

 

“Hi.” That was all he could think of saying in reply. 

 

“My mom isn’t here and my sister is at a friend’s--is that okay?--we get the house to ourselves!”

 

Kenma picked at his chapped lips. “I mean, I guess. I don’t know why it wouldn’t be okay.” 

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” He flinched at Hinata’s squeal as he turned down the volume on his phone. “I am  _ so  _ pumped for this, it’s been  _ so  _ long,  _ too  _ long.” 

 

“I’m happy, too.” There was a pause, and it felt like there were stones in his throat.

 

“Well…” Kenma heard Hinata sigh. “I’m happy that you’re happy.” 

 

His face flushed slightly. “I have to go now.” 

 

“Okay! I’ll see you when you get here?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Hinata hung up before Kenma could say goodbye, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that either. He wished he wasn't so confused. 

 

The rest of the way to Hinata’s house was a blur. It was like he had just drifted from one place to another until he found himself standing in front the door to his friend’s house, not sure if he should knock, ring the doorbell, or just call. 

 

Kenma jumped as the door swung open. 

 

“ _ Ohmygosh! _ ” Hinata flew into Kenma who couldn’t help but smile. 

 

He pat the shorter boy’s back softly. “Hi, Shouyou.” 

 

As they pulled back from each other, Hinata let out another shrill squeal. “I just… I missed you!” He whined at Kenma’s raised eyebrow, his ears turning red at the tips. “What else do you want me to say?” 

 

“Nothing.” Kenma shrugged, but Hinata didn’t really wait for his reply. He clutched the setter’s hand as he dragged him into his own house. 

 

“You don’t have to take off your shoes,” the redhead said as he leaped up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time while Kenma struggled to keep up. 

 

Hinata’s house hadn’t changed since the last time the two had had a sleepover; it was still spotless downstairs, and trainwrecked upstairs. It didn’t bother Kenma that much, he just wondered why Hinata’s family kept it that way. 

 

What was surprising was that the younger boy’s bedroom had been cleaned spotless. The desk in the corner had been organized by some sort of color system that  _ almost  _ worked, and it looked like the carpet had been cleaned with a low-power handheld vacuum. 

 

“Do you like it?” Hinata flung his arms out flauntingly. “It took me hours,” he added, an exaggerated smirk on his face.

 

Kenma let his backpack slip off of his back. “I’m impressed. Even your bed is made.” The first time they had hung out, Kenma had teased Hinata for his cluttered heap of a bed.  

 

“Oh, stop it.” Hinata batted his hand before breaking into a fit of giggles. “I missed you.” His bright eyes made Kenma avert his gaze. 

 

“I…” he chewed on the side of his cheek. “I missed you, too, Shouyou.” 

 

Hinata lunged forward to engulf Kenma in a tight hug. “Awe, Kenma!” He drew out the last syllables of each word. “You are so nice when you want to be.” 

 

Kenma pushed his friend away jokingly. “Shut up.” 

 

It was nice hanging out with Hinata. The whole thing was different than anything Kenma had ever experienced. Kuroo was the only other person the setter ever considered spending time with, and that time was mostly spent on Kenma playing a video game, and Kuroo finding a girl to bang; not that that bothered him at all--it was almost comforting in it’s own strange way--but when hanging out with Hinata, Kenma was forced to “participate”. That was what his therapist called it. But his therapist also called Kenma’s relationship with Kuroo “unhealthy”, so what did that bastard know?

 

The rest of the night was nothing out of the ordinary. Kenma had brought Super Mario Bros--he won all eight rounds. “I'll beat you next time!” was what Hinata had insisted at the end of each session. 

 

After that, the redhead proceeded to order two large cheese pizzas which had become a sacred ritual since the first time Karasuno and Nekoma had a group sleepover. 

 

By the time Kenma’s eyelids had gotten heavy, it was 1:58 a.m.. He had packed three or four heavy quilts his mom had made--she was on a quilting spree--so that he could set up a fort-thing. Hinata proposed the idea over the phone when he first invited Kenma to his house. 

 

“Can you hand me the pink one?” Kenma held out a hand as Hinata tossed the folded quilt across his bedroom. He looked at the throw thoughtfully before saying softly, “This is my favorite.”

 

Hinata grinned as the taller boy carefully spread the light colored blanket over the strategically placed chairs that would be the base of the fort. “You like… the  _ pink  _ one?” Kenma’s face grew hot. “Wow, I didn't realize how feminine you are,” he added teasingly. 

 

“Colors don't have genders,” he shot back, praying that he didn’t look as embarrassed as he was. 

 

The first year suddenly lit up with a new idea. “Neither does make-up,” and with that, he dashed out of his bedroom, leaving Kenma with half a fort and a slice of pizza. 

 

Hinata was back almost as quickly as he disappeared with a small black zip-up bag. 

 

“Don't tell me that's…” Kenma stifled a laugh as the ginger sat down on his twin bed and unzipped the mysterious carry-on. 

 

He dug a small cylinder tube out of the bag. “It's make-up. This one in particular is…” Hinata looked at the printed words on the container. “Curling mascara!” The bottle twisted open with a small 'pop’ as he sat down on his twin bed. 

 

“I can't believe you,” Kenma muttered under his breath, abandoning his post at the Tower of Blankets and joined his friend on the cot. 

 

Hinata held out the mascara brush. “Will you put some on me?” 

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “We should go to bed.” 

 

“Please…” he curled his bottom lip. “I want to be beautiful.” 

 

The setter smiled slightly and sighed. “I guess. Give that to me.” He grabbed the brush and put a hand on Hinata’s face.

 

“Ah, thank you!” The shorter boy let out a little squeal, bouncing.

 

“H-Hey…!” Kenma tightened his grip. “Stay still.” 

 

He bit his lip and smiled as Kenma began applying the mascara. 

 

The second year didn't realize how bright Hinata’s eyes were until he was so close to them. The brush left little clusters of black ink on his long lashes. Kenma hoped he wouldn't accidentally poke the other boy’s eye out. He moved softly, carefully before leaning back. 

 

“Okay, close your eyes,” he ordered as stuck the brush back into the tube. 

 

Hinata shut his eyes while Kenma pulled the applier back out of the tube. “I'll do yours when you're done.” 

 

Kenma applied the make-up to his friend’s top lashes. “You don't have to do that.” 

 

“No, I want to!” He persisted, his closed eyes flinching slightly. 

 

“It's not--wait,” Kenma chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously. “Let me finish your other eye.” 

 

The taller boy really didn't want to mess this up. He had done the right eye so well, and talking made his hands shake. Kenma had never realized that Hinata had little freckles just a little darker than his skin tone. 

 

“Okay,” he dropped his hand from Hinata’s jaw. 

 

The red head's eyes fluttered open. “My eyes… they feel  _ weird _ .” He stood up and strode over to the long mirror hooked onto his bedroom door. “Do I look good?” 

 

Kenma let out a small laugh. “I think you do.” He turned his head slightly. “It makes your eyes pop.” 

 

“Pop?” Hinata twirled on his heel, giggling. He grabbed the zip-up makeup bag from the carpeted floor. “Maybe some eyeliner would be good for you.” 

 

The taller boy shrugged. “I mean, I guess.” 

 

Hinata squealed as he ran back to his twin bed with a small pencil in his hand. He pulled Kenma to face him. “Okay, so I’ve never done pencil on someone else before, so bare with me.” 

 

“I’m ready.” The setter didn’t know why he agreed to this. He closed his eyes, only flinching slightly when the sharp pencil point touched his eyelid. It felt strange--the utensil dragging across his skin. 

 

The other boy must have noticed Kenma’s small movement. “Does it hurt?” 

 

“No,” he replied even though it did. “It just feels weird.” 

 

“Good, I wouldn’t want to--oh…  _ crud _ .” 

 

Kenma blinked his eyes open. “What?” 

 

Hinata shook his head, his hair bouncing. “Sorry, it’s nothing. I thought that I messed up, but I can fix it.” He repositioned the pencil in his hand. “Close your eyes.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” The taller boy shut his eyes once more as Hinata went on. 

 

“I was just thinking…” he started, moving the utensil against Kenma’s eyelid. “Sometimes, I think you’re afraid of me.”

 

Kenma would’ve frowned in confusion, but he didn’t want to mess up the eyeliner. “Why would you think that?” 

 

“Well, sometimes you flinch when I move.” 

 

He felt himself tense up. The flinching thing was something he would have to work on. Kuroo had noticed it too. 

 

“And I don’t want to hurt you, that’s the  _ last  _ thing I want to do, what I really want to do is--” Hinata stopped.

 

Kenma wanted to open his eyes--he really did--but he didn’t want to see his friend’s face. “What do you want to do?” He spoke in barely a whisper. 

 

There was silence.

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Part of the setter yearned for the feeling of Hinata’s mouth against his own, but the other half knew it was a bad idea. Kuroo would say to not think so much. Kuroo would say to just go with his gut. Kuroo would do it. But this couldn’t end well. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Lips brushed against each other, softly, hesitantly. They seemed to fit perfectly together. There was no awkwardness, no teeth clacking together. Just kissing. 

 

Hinata raised his hand to touch Kenma’s cheek, bringing the second year closer. The gap between their bodies got smaller and smaller until it didn’t exist. They melted into each other as they forgot about the makeup and the fort, and just thought of each other.

 

Kenma didn’t want to stop. He knew things would be more complicated when he did. These kisses were different than the ones with Kuroo. A little less desperate, and a lot softer. These kisses weren’t rushed and given in cramped bathroom stalls, or messy and squished. 

 

They were beautiful. 

 

But it couldn’t last. 

 

The blonde drew away, heart pounding. “Shouyou, I can’t- I shouldn’t.” 

 

Hinata scooted back with a confused expression. “Are you okay, was I going too fast?” 

 

“N-No, it’s not that…” Kenma trailed off as he fixated his gaze on the redhead’s crumpled bed sheets. “It’s just… Kuroo.” 

 

“Oh.” The first year’s voice was heavy like he was about to cry. He cleared his throat. “You’re with Kuroo?” 

 

Kenma shook his head, sighing. “No. It’s complicated.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

The silence between the two ate at Kenma from the inside. He fucked up. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ “Look, I--when I get… when I get everything under control…” This was going to make it worse. “I-I  _ really  _ want this, but…” 

 

“It’s okay, Kenma.” Hinata touched his friend’s shoulder gently. “You don’t have to stress about it.” 

 

Kenma looked up, surprised. “What?” 

 

“It’s fine. You’re not ready, you might not be available, and you’re really confused.” Hinata smiled brightly as he took Kenma’s hand. “And you’re my bestfriend.” 

 

The two stared at each other. The redhead looked determined, but Kenma couldn’t think of why he would be. He wondered what he looked like to Hinata. “I love you.” 

 

Hinata smiled sheepishly, the tips of ears turning bright red like they had before. “I love you too.” 

 

Tears swelled up at the setter’s eyes. “Thanks. I feel better.” He wiped at his face, feeling stupid for crying. “I’m really tired.”

 

“Okie dokie.” Hinata slid off of his bed. “Want to finish the fort? We can use the  _ pink  _ one.” 

 

Kenma laughed quietly. “Yeah.” He stood up, his mood boosted. “I like pink.”  

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry they didn't get together /not/


End file.
